


Some Things Were Meant To Be

by 100fandoms



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-11 08:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8971618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/100fandoms/pseuds/100fandoms
Summary: You the reader get to meet some very charming individuals in this new world with monsters and humans existing together.It won't be easy, but some relationships(and not just the shippy kind) were just meant to be. It's just an exciting era of time!





	1. Meeting TuTORIEL(-is shot) and Frisk

**Author's Note:**

> I recently got back into watching undertale gameplay and since I love this game so much(it's so precious and cute ;w; and so COMPLICATED i love it).  
> So I decided 'hey, let's ADD to the copious aount of fanfiction to the bunch!'  
> I take criticism with appreciation, so long as it isn't rude or hateful o3o Sit back and enjoy the story!

"There's no place like home for the holidays, doo doo do hm hm hm hum." You hummed a quiet little tune as you pulled on a green and black striped sweater, pulling your dark brown into its usual bun that kept stray pieces out of your face. Being a trainer wasn't the....best job to have long hair for, but you couldn't bring yourself to cut it. "Malka!" You shouted through your tiny apartment to get your roommate's attention, trying to find your purse.

 

"Whaaaaat?! I'm dying my hair, [Name]!" That was the third change this month, jesus, Malka's hair was gonna fall out at this rate. Yeesh.

 

"Have you seen my purse!? I left it somewhere and I just can't find it!" It should be simple, seeing as the apartment was so small, but no. It was hard to find your keys with how cluttered it was. Just because one is a college student did NOT mean that they had to live in a dump. It was a small area, with a living room with faded blue carpeting and white walls and a television, a small kitchen with a tiny dining table and two chairs, two bedrooms that fit a closet, a dresser(albeit a tiny one) and a bed, each. Oh and a bathroom with barely functioning hot water, but at least it was water. Wow were you two broke as all hell.

  
"No I ain't seen your purse at all, I've been in the bathroom all morning trying to get this the right shade of purple! Check the kitchen, maybe ya left it there." Malka was sweet, small town farm girl from southern virginia. She was crazy as all get out, too. She was small, petite, always dying her hair a different shade of orange or red or whatever, and she was positively scandalous. You loved her, it was why you were roommates. She balanced you out, just like you balanced her out and kept her out of jail....most of the time. Sometimes it was well worth it sitting behind bars with her.

  
"Thanks, it's there, I gotta go! Try not to kill the sink okay?" You grabbed your purse out of the kitchen and rushed out of the apartment, you didn't want to be late, that would ruin your perfect record and that would just suck balls. Unfortunately, you had the luck of running into someone on the way down the stairs and that someone happened to be a .... giant goat lady? With a small child, wearing a striped sweater as well. "Oh oh my god I am so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going and--" The goat lady lifted a hand, smiling gently.

  
"It is alright, my child. To where are you rushing off to in such a rush? I am Toriel, it is a pleasure to have been ran into by you." That got a small laugh from you as you calmed down and pat the kid's head....was this child a boy or a girl? You couldn't really tell. Ah well, it didn't matter.

  
"Likewise, I'm [Name]. It's an honor to finally get to meet the monsters I've been hearing so much about. Are you moving into dingy apartment central? I was just on my way to work." Yes, monsters had been freed from the barrier and now lived among humans, but you had never really gotten the chance to meet any of them, they were still integrating themselves into society as a whole, after all. You glanced down at the kid, tilting your head. "And who are you little one?"

  
"...i-i'm frisk! It's nice to meet you! Mom says we can't afford much better than this, so we must make do with what is available!" Their voice was quiet, respectful, adorable. It made you smile. You glanced over at Toriel.

  
"Frisk is a very friendly child. They saved all the monsters from the underground, I'm so proud. But as we are still getting used to humanity, we cannot afford much. You might run into a few more monsters, friends of mine, since they are in the same predicament, and this place has many rooms available. I should really get Frisk up to the new place and allow you to get to work. Again, it was a pleasure, I look forward to being neighbors!" With that, Tori took Frisk by the hand and led them up the rest of the stairs, waving bye to you as you walked the rest of the way down, humming and thinking. New neighbors eh? This place was about to get a lot more lively. Oh god your super was gonna kill you. But for now let's concentrate on work!


	2. In which you realize what you've gotten into

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> here we go -w-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lord i'm all over the place. give me your opinions! i would love them~  
> ftr. i'm really bad at puns, but i'm pretty decent at snark.

You heard more than saw your next clients the moment you walked through the door into the gym where you worked. There was a really loud….skeleton....at least, that’s what he looked like to you as you made your way to the front desk. “Hello, can I help you sir?”  
“YES ACTUALLY, HUMAN, I WAS SEEKING ASSISSTANCE FROM THIS FINE TRAINING FACILITY.” Oh gods he was so loud your ears were ringing. “MY LAZYBONES OF A BROTHER HERE NEEDS TO GET OUT OF THE HOUSE AND I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, THOUGHT HE SHOULD START TRAINING. IT MIGHT…PUT SOME PEP IN HIS STEP.” Just block out the loudness and concentrate on the words [Y/N] that usually works.  
“Okay. C-can you, maybe…lower your voice, Great Papyrus? You’re sort of disturbing the other patrons.” And giving you a headache, but you weren’t a rude person by nature. He blinked. “Oh I’m sorry human! You can call me Papyrus! And this is my brother, Sans!” You blinked. “Wait, like the fonts?” You snickered, leaning on the desk. “Okay. I take it you’re Sans.” How you had managed to miss the shorter, stockier skeleton, you had no clue, but he was in your sights now, so it was all good.  
“Yup. My bro here thought that a lazy bonehead like me should….y’know, get out more. But he doesn’t get that me and the gym have some issues together. Y’know, some relationships just don’t work out~.” His grin seemed to get impossibly wider and Papyrus screeched and facepalmed. It took you a minute to get it since you weren’t too huge on jokes. “W-was that a…pun?” You covered your mouth to hide the grin that was threatening to break out, making his grin get even bigger. “I got more of those under my sleeve, but for my brother’s sake, I think I’ll hold back.” You shook your head, lowering your hand. “Okay so, you want to start a membership here then? The both of you or just shorty here?”  
“Both of us, human! I, the great Papyrus, have been sadly lacking in my workout regime and my mentor suggested this place to me!” You tilted your head at the tall skeleton, bending down to get some papers out of the drawers. “Your mentor’s been here? Have I met them?” This was unlikely, few monsters seemed to come to this place, sadly, but you could always hope that you’ve seen this one in passing at least. “Yes she’s visited a lot with her girlfriend. Undyne is very dedicated to staying in tip top condition! Like me! I learn only from the best and she was the former captain of the royal guard you know!” Awww he was just a precious cinnamon roll. Papyrus just made it onto your friends list because of this little fact.  
“Oh really? That’s a good thing. I can sign you two up for a membership and you can start whenever. And I’m a personal trainer, so if you ever need help, feel free to ask. I haven’t gotten to see many monsters, how’re you two settling in?” You gathered up the paperwork they would need to fill out and set it on the desk.  
“Very well!” Papyrus grinned, picking up a pencil and filling everything out in capital letters. Sans stepped up to the desk to do his share. “We’ve…settled in a small apartment nearby recently, but we haven’t moved in yet, so it’s yet to be seen whether things go well or not. It’s near a lot of our friends, so the area’s been suggested a lot, and we trust them not to put us somewhere awful. Hopefully there aren’t many stairs, they’re always up ta somethin’.” Papyrus screeched. “SANS STOP.” “Oh c’mon bro you’re smiling.~” You couldn’t help but smile at the two and their dynamic. “Alright, you’ve got everything in order, I can help you the next time you come here, I work full time all week if you need a trainer. And something tells me you will.” Sans shrugged with his grin still in place. “What can I say? I just don’t have the ‘muscle’ for working out.” Papyrus groaned, shoving the papers back towards you. “SANS. YOU LAZY BONEHEAD. THESE POINTLESS PUNS NEED TO STOP, YOU’RE GOING TO UPSET THE HUMAN!” You snickered. “Awww puns ain’t that bad, Paps. I’d say they’re actually sort of….’punny’.” You blinked. “Wait. I never pun. Oh god what did you do to me.” You covered your face as Sans’ grin got bigger and Papyrus looked offended. “SANS LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID.” Oh this was gonna be a fun ride.


	3. Babysitting a cool kid

It had been a few weeks since you had met a bunch of different monsters that seemed dead set on killing you with kindness. Case in point; Toriel and her kid, Frisk, had moved in next door to your apartment and had immediately invited you and Malka into the tiny space for dinner. She called it just being neighborly, but you couldn’t recall any neighbor being willing to serve you a fantastic meal with pie for dessert. Toriel was just too nice. Frisk even more so. 

“So Frisk, what’s your favorite color?” Because Toriel was so nice, when she needed a babysitter, you ended up taking the job on your day off while she was out doing whatever it was she needed to do. Frisk was the best kid ever, being kind and respectful. Not like any other kid you had babysat. 

“Um…well…I like blue! It’s really cool and calm as a color! And it’s the color of Uncle Sans’ coat! Do you know how warm it is! It’s the best!” The little brunette grinned, sitting in your lap while you watched tv, listening to their happy rambling, throwing them a conversation piece during a commercial. 

“…Wait, Sans? Like…a skeleton? A short one, who looks way too stocky to be one?” That one punny guy who had to sign up at your gym knew this kid? Oh boy. You blinked as Frisk nodded, confirming your words. Well, you would see him regularly, why were you so on edge knowing this news? Huh.

“Yeah! Papy made him sign up for a gym to get over his laziness recently! You said you worked as a personal trainer, right? Maybe it was the same place!” This kid was too much. You grinned, petting their head, ruffling their hair, laughing a bit.

“I think you’re right, kiddo. Do I have anything to fear besides laziness from this guy? He seemed pretty….interesting.” Funny. Quirky. Strange. “Papyrus is his brother, right? He seemed cool.” Frisk’s grin got wider as they looked up at you, taking your attention away from the workout show you were watching before. “What’s that look for, ya brat?” You poked their nose, lifting them up and setting them on the ground, getting up to stretch and move towards the kitchen. Tori had really lucked out with this apartment room. It was actually roomy. You had to say you were just a little jealous. 

“Paps IS really cool, Y/N! He’s the coolest skeleton ever! He’s really nice and never says a mean word. Unless you make bad jokes.” You grinned, knowing that for a fact. “K kid, what do you want to eat for supper? It’s about 6 and Tori ain’t back yet, so we’ve got to get some food in ya.” 

“I want…..hot dogs!” They pointed at you as they said that, making you laugh at the absurd anime look. “Okay, hot dogs it is.” You moved into the kitchen, turning the front left burner of the stove on as you opened the fridge to find the dogs. You would definitely volunteer to babysit again after this.


	4. Ugly Day: Life is a pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> life  
> also this took me forever to get out.  
> i think this fic is just going to be a bunch of different scenes in the life of the reader? it seems to be where i'm headed with it. ^_^ i hope you at least like it a bit.

 

**About two weeks after meeting the skelebros(and tori and frisk too)**

There were days when you absolutely **hated** being you. Currently, you were curled up in bed, under the covers with a pillow over your head, trying to drown out the noise of the city. It was all too much today, just blah. You huffed as you started to overheat, kicking the blanket off, having sent Malka after something cold(promising to pay for her next hair dye session, of course.).  _'Today is a good day for a day off',_ You thought as you crawled to the edge of your bed, aiming to grab your phone, promptly falling on the floor, on your face, as soon as you wrapped your hand around your little old flip phone, dialing the number to work. Your boss was very understanding and you got the day off. You were going to attempt to nap it away. Which ultimately would not work, you knew how your body worked by this point. Ugh. 

 When your doorbell rang, you kinda assumed that it wasn't anyone but Malka, and that she had forgotten her key(nevermind that the key is the one thing she never, ever forgets), so you wrapped yourself in your blanket, dark circles under your eyes from the pain of not sleeping at all the previous night, and walked out of your room to the door, opening it, not expecting to see Toriel standing there, suddenly looking more than a little worried at your appearance. This wasn't something she had expected to see when she decided to come see if you were alright, considering that you rarely, if ever, didn't pass her in the hallways in the morning. 

 "Oh, goodness, are you alright, [name]?' You frowned a teeny bit at the sight of the tall goat monster, squinting to make sure that you weren't seeing things. Maybe your brain had fried....nope, that's definitely Tori. Well, shoot. She was always so sweet, you had hoped she wouldn't worry. You really should have known better. Her kindness was surreal, you still weren't used to it. "Yeah, I'm okay, Tori, just a little sick and worn out, I should be fine by tomorrow, maybe, I promise. So don't be worried." You let the blanket fall to your shoulders, smiling, though it wasn't your most convincing grin at all, in fact it made you look worse, causing Toriel to wrap an arm around you and hug you...oh, she's so warm...you could feel your eyelids droop just a little. "You shouldn't be left alone, will your roommate be back soon? Would you mind terribly if I stayed until then?" Oh this goat mom was a godsend.


	5. Clever Title

You were having a good day when it all went to shit. Because  _why_ wouldn't it? It was two days after you had recovered, with Toriel's help, from your bad day, and now the universe wanted to throw....a giant fish woman and her shy girlfriend your way? Yeah. Not... not good. You weren't prepared for this level of intensity. So maybe it all didn't go to hell, but you sure weren't prepared for this. All you were doing was trying to get Sans to actually move at more than a snail's speed! Getting Papyrus into a routine wasn't hard, the guy was like an overgrown kid with drive and motivation. Which was pretty nice, considering half of your job was pumping people up. 

 

"Sans. Let me do my job and please just do the stretches. This is the  _easiest_ part of the whole thing." He just sat there on his mat, looking like he was about to fall asleep on the spot, watching Pap run on one of the treadmills with a little smile. 

 

"You forget, kid, that I don't have any muscle to stretch. Unless you want me to stretch myself  _bone thin,_ heh." You blinked, shaking your head and rolling your eyes, trying really hard not to laugh, but his widening grin proved that you failed. 

 

"Yeah, yeah, fine. Then we'll just have to start somewhere else, won't we~!" He blinked, not expecting that, then sighed, standing up from his sitting position, still a full head shorter than you. 

 

"I guess, pal. Just nothing too strenuous, I don't wanna work myself to the bone, ya know." He put his hands in his hoodie pockets, prepared to follow you. 

 

"Oh no wor- you need to stop with the puns. This is your intervention. Or I swear, I will give you my worst." You huffed, leading him to one of the treadmills. "I'm gonna show you how to work this and you can start as slow as you want. As long as you're at least doing something, I know I'm doing my job. If you need help, then I can help you, or one of the other trainers can. Got it?" 

 

"Yeah, I got it, kid, no worries, I'm a quick learner, for a bonehead." You groaned, tossing your head back as you went through the basics of running a treadmill and went back to the front desk to relieve another girl, waiting for people to either come in or leave, eyeing the 'need help' sign that usually meant someone had quit recently. Which meant you had to either A) train a new person or B) help train the new person. Which wasn't always fun. 

 

"I told ya there was someplace I could keep in shape!" A loud voice knocked your attention away from your paperwork....er...solitaire game that you had started in boredom, causing you to look up at the entry way doors. 

 

"I-i n-never d-disagreed w-with you, U-undyne...." Oh jeez, that was a really stuttery shy voice....why did you have to be on call today? Craaap. 

 

"Doesn't matter! Who's in charge here!" You were looking at a giant fish lady....an attractive fish woman, at that, with red hair and an eyepatch. Wow. You blinked, raising your hand with a cough. 

 

"Um, what're you here for, ma'am?" You couldn't really lie, she was...something. Intimidating. Papyrus looked excited from his area, he was already heading over. Which meant he either needed something or knew this loud voice. Hoo boy.


	6. Chapter 6

Undyne has been working with you for a couple of weeks now and you had gotten to know the woman a little better than when she had first shown up in all her loud glory. You've learned that she's passionate and very good at her job. Now, if you could just get her to calm down before she broke another machine accidentally... she was very fiery, especially for a fish monster... weird but not too much so. 

"Undyne, could you help me clean up after we close?" You looked up from your book, remembering that you needed to ask this. The usual gym patrons were off doing their thing, Papyrus was on a treadmill today. You kept an eye on the tall skeleton, he had the tendency to do things when trying to show off. His brother.... was asleep in a corner on a mat. Today could be his break day, you couldn't muster up the spirit to try and get Sans to do something if he didn't want to. Sleep is precious, you refused to ruin it, especially considering how little you got sometimes. 

“Yeah, sure, I can do it on my own if you need!” As loud as she could be, Undyne could be calm. It was a nice change, though you have grown fond of her usual antics.

“Nah, I gotta take stock, I just need your help lifting and carrying some stuff. It’s the third Friday of the month, it’s when I usually do things like this. I could do it on my own, but why stress myself when I’ve got an amazon to help?” You smirked at the red-haired woman, prompting her to laugh loudly, showing her very sharp teeth off.

“Yeah, alright. I’m gonna go help Paps, I’ll let Alphys know I’ll be workin’ a little late.”

You smiled. Her devotion to her girlfriend was adorable. You looked back at your book, dog earing the page you were on, standing up to stretch.

Sans stood in front of your desk. You thought he was asleep! Maybe he fakes it...

You jumped, arms going up in a defensive stance. You blinked when you realized it was the short skeleton. “What the hell, man!? Don’t just _DO_ that-- Can you not surprise me? Yeesh. You need somethin’, short stack?”

“Heh, scared you out of your skin eh?” His grin seemed to almost widen, you couldn’t tell. “Anyway. Me and Paps gotta get goin’. You wanna go get somethin’ to eat with us sometime? He said I should ask. He woulda himself, but he wasn’t sure if you’d be okay with that.” He shrugged his coated shoulders, hands in his pockets.

"...uh, sure." You give him a smile and started messing with papers. "Just give me a day and location. Also Paps can ask any time. I wouldn't mind at all." "Cool, I'll tell 'im. He'll let ya know all o' that. Anway, see ya. I'm gonna go catch a nap." 


End file.
